


My Angel

by alliekaaay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Crowley (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 10, all fluff no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekaaay/pseuds/alliekaaay
Summary: **Requested** Cas and Demon Dean fluff, jealous Crowley. Fluffy one shot. Some angst.





	My Angel

My Angel.

Cas smiled up at the stage where Dean was singing along to a terrible song about being too sexy for his shirt. He sipped his beer and looked around as people booed at him. 

Dean looked over at him and winked, then glanced over at Crowley and continued to sing. Cas’ eyes followed Deans’ stare to the king of hell sitting alone at the bar. 

Crowley must have sensed the stare, because he turned on his bar stool and gave Cas a dirty look. The demons attention was brought back to Dean as the song was ended. The two clapped vigorously, trying to clap louder than the other. 

Dean smirked over at Crowley as he walked to his angel. Cas admired the strut that Dean has, he radiates pure confidence and carelessness. Castiel didn’t even care anymore that Dean is a demon. He was happy to have him, any way that he could. 

“Hey, Cas. I wasn’t too bad was I?” Dean smirk grew into a full smile. 

Cas couldn’t look away, “No, you were fantastic.”

Dean nodded slightly, “I knew I kept you around for a reason. I’m going to go get a drink. Want anything?”

Cas shook his head and watched Dean walk away. His eyes followed him all the way to the barstool next to Crowley. 

Crowley looked up at Dean with a smile on his face, but that smile faded when Dean grabbed his beer and turned and headed back to Cas. 

“Cas, want to go back to the room?” Dean took a swig of his beer. 

The angel nodded with a smile, “Whatever you want to do, Dean.”

Crowley watched as the couple made their way out of the bar and into the attached hotel. He finished his drink and quickly ordered another one. He fished his phone out of his pocket and opened his photos. He stared intently at the photo of him and Dean wearing cowboy hats, the smile on the former hunters face was infectious. He sighed remembering how good they were together, but then that stupid angel came back around and he was pushed aside like day old chowder. He chugged his drink and ordered another one without taking his eyes off of the picture. 

“Why are you in such a good mood tonight?” Cas smiled over at the demon he called Dean, he knew it wasn’t his Dean… But it was his demon. 

Dean shrugged, “I’m just feeling good. I like seeing you in my bed.” 

The demon stared at him with an intensity that made Cas’ stomach flip. Cas sat up slowly and worried his lower lip in between his teeth. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

The demon motioned with his hand with approval as he took a long drink from his beer. 

“When we… fornicate… later, will you, uh…” Cas cleared his throat, “Will you make your eyes…” he trailed off, hoping that Dean would be able to fill in the blanks. 

Dean let out a small chuckle and his eyes turned from a beautiful grass green to a gorgeous pool of onyx. Castiel let out a small whimper and smiled. 

“Oh, I’m gonna like this.” Dean stated as he pushed Cas back onto the bed. 

Ten drinks later, Crowley was feeling great… with a mix of anger. He looked back down at his phone, swiping through photos of him and Dean. Why did Dean just dump him when Castiel had come back? They had fun together, the sex was great, and he loved Dean before Cas ever did. When Dean turned into a demon, who had stood by his side the whole time? He did. But then that angel come fluttering his stupid little wings and suddenly Dean doesn’t want him anymore? Fuck that. 

The king of hell stumbles his way down the hall, stopping outside of Deans’ door. 

Dean sighs as Cas lays his head on his chest. “Told you I was going to like it.”

Cas lets out a low chuckle, “I should’ve believed you.”

The demon lazily traces circles on Cas’ back with his fingers. The two just lay there in domestic bliss, when suddenly there is a knock on the door. 

Cas props his head up, “Room service?” 

Dean shakes his head, “I didn’t order anything… except an angel orgasm.”

Cas slaps playfully at his arm as Dean gets off the bed, walking towards the door. 

He opens it quickly, “What?”

Crowley stands there slightly swaying, “I loved you Dean Winchester. Why… why are you with Cas? He can’t… can’t give you what I can.” The demon slurred and hiccupped. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped out in the hall, closing the door behind him. “Fuck off, Crowley.”

Crowley scoffed, “No.”

The demon took a step forward, invading Crowley’s personal space, “Now.”

His voice was low and intense, making Crowley take a small step back. 

“I’m with Cas. Even if I was human, I’d be with Cas. You were a place holder. Move on.” His eye contact and strong words made Crowley feel small and insignificant.

He turned and started walking away, hoping, and waiting for Dean to stop him. But when he turned back around, Dean was already closing the door to his hotel room, leaving the king of hell out in the hall alone. 

Cas propped an elbow on the bed and rested his hand on his head, “Who was it?”

“No one.” Deans’ voice was still kind of icy.

“It was Crowley, wasn’t it?” 

Dean turned to look at Cas, “Yeah… He was just trying to tell me that he love-“

“He loves you and blah, blah, blah… Right?” Cas interrupted. 

The demon nodded, “Exactly.”

“Are you kind of in a bad mood now?” Cas asked cautiously. 

Dean turned to look at him, his eyes shifting from green to black again, “Nothing my angel can’t fix.”


End file.
